The Lethal Temptress
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: General Ross stopped by the Tower and upset Bruce. It's up to Tony to comfort his boyfriend. Oneshot. Complete.


Bruce was alone. He had secluded himself on the roof, feet hanging over the edge. Every once and a while he looked down at New York sprawled beneath him and thought that it would be so easy to jump, to just end it all, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. The Hulk would make his grand entrance and Bruce's plan would be the death of innocent people with other people who care about them. It wasn't worth a half-baked suicide attempt to be locked up in a cage the rest of his life. Even if he did, though, no one would care. No one ever cares.

"Brucie?" Tony shouted, his voice echoing from inside. He knew that Bruce liked to sit on the balcony sometimes. This was one of those times.

Bruce sighed as Tony pulled himself up onto the rooftop, Iron Man bracelets clicked around his wrists. Bruce stared at them.

"Just in case one of us falls off, Big Guy. You're up pretty high today."

"What do you want, Tony?"

Tony sat next to Bruce on the ledge, shoulders touching. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you said Ross had it out for you, but I had no idea."

Bruce glanced a the genius. He wasn't the most tactful of people.

"Ross wants me to suffer because he lost his soldier. Do you really think that I will ever be okay, Tony? I turn into a giant green rage monster. Does that sound 'okay' to you?"

Tony took Bruce's hand in his own and squeezed it before rubbing circles into the calloused hand. "Okay, that was a stupid thing to ask, seeing as you're up at the top of the tower."

Bruce clenched his other hand into a fist. He didn't understand. No one did. He'll stop caring as soon as it becomes too much. Betty did.

"Hey, hey." Tony brushed the hair out of Bruce's face, but it didn't do much because of the wind. "What's going through your head, Big Guy?" Bruce ducked his head away from the billionaire. "Okay, you don't have to tell me. Just listen, okay?" Tony waited for Bruce to nod. "You ran out before you could hear my response to that douchbag Ross. Do you want to know what I said?" Tony asked. A part of Bruce wanted to say no and run far away from the Tower, New York, and Tony...before he got rejected.

Tony continued without a response from Bruce. "I said that you are the most talented and knowledgable gamma specialist to ever exist. No one knows the field better than you. It's an honor to have you as a teammate, a friend, and most importantly, a boyfriend. You are reliable, and organized (unlike me), and you've come up with new medicines and vaccines that will help hundreds of people. I am the luckiest person in the world to have been able to spend time with you, and to get to know you." Bruce could feel tears roll down his cheeks and Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulders.

"Doctor Bruce Banner, you are the most remarkable person I have ever met and it would be a shame to try and take yourself from this Earth. Ross is an asshole and wouldn't know good if it bit him in the ass." He squeezed Bruce's shoulder. "I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bruce glanced up at Tony. "Are you proposing?"

Tony smiled. "Not the most romantic, but yeah, I guess I am. So, Bruce, will you marry me?"

Bruce smiled and grabbed onto Tony's other hand. "Yes, yes I will."

Tony beamed and pulled Bruce in for a quick kiss, almost overbalancing on the ledge. He settled back down and looked at Bruce. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "Just age old insecurities that I was reminded of when Ross started talking. I...I don't really want to talk about it."

Tony smiled encouragingly at him. "I'm always here to talk, Big Guy. I always will be, I promise."

Bruce smiled and stood up, holding out a hand for Tony. "We're superheroes, Tony, don't make promises you can't keep." Tony laughed in reply and stood up. He kissed Bruce, running his hands through his hair. Bruce could feel all of the need and want Tony was sending through the kiss and broke it off. "I'm not perfect."

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Who is? Come one, let's get back inside and I can show you how much I love you."

Bruce smirked and followed Tony back inside. "I hope that I'm more to you than just a good fuck."

Tony spun around and grabbed Bruce by the hips roughly, "Of course you are," he said and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. They broke apart thirty seconds later, panting.

"Never, _never, _say that you are not good enough for someone. You are my life, Bruce Banner."

Bruce panted and ran a hand down Tony's chest. "You can't forget that either, Tony." He rested his hand on the Arc Reactor. "Even with this, you are the most perfect person I have ever known. I know what runs through your head, too, genius or not." He kissed him softly. "And do you know what I want you to do to me right now, Anthony?" Tony shivered. "I want you to fuck me. Show me how much you love me."

Tony smirked and led the scientist into their bedroom. "You got it, Big Guy."

* * *

**I was having a bad night and writing angsty fanfiction was my release. I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe one day I'll actually write sex.**


End file.
